


Date Night

by boleyn13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dating, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a secret relationship with the bad guy isn't easy. Steve and Loki just want to actually finish one of their dates, but they keep getting interrupted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody,
> 
> I just can't stop writing Steve / Loki at the moment. I simply love them together. I hope you do too :)

“Last chance, Cap. Stay here like the old man that you are or go dancing with the cool kids.”

Sometimes Steve thought that Tony was still thinking he was in High school. Cool kids? Really? Steve was the leader of the Avengers, didn’t make him that automatically the coolest kid of them all? Not that Steve would ever say something like that. Instead he smiled and shook his head. “I’m going to pass on that. Thank you, Tony.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “You hardly ever hear me agreeing with Stark, but come on! How often do we all get to go out and it has nothing to do with villains or the apocalypse.”

“Don’t jinx us.” Smirking Natasha gave him a playful pat on the shoulder and then turned to Steve. “I agree with him though. Put on another shirt and we can leave.”

Sighing softly Steve went through all his excuses again. Not quite a lie, but also not completely honest. This wasn’t Steve’s favourite thing to do, but going out tonight was the last thing on his mind. Seeing all his friends dolled up and ready to party all night Steve wasn’t disappointed, not at all. He couldn’t wait for them to leave.

“No, thanks. I really don’t feel like going out tonight. You guys have fun though.”

“You heard the man. Let’s go. We’ve wasted enough time.” Thor was wearing that big grin on his face and Steve thought he looked exactly the same when he was going into battle. Except for not wearing his armour but jeans and a red shirt. Every single one of them looked impeccable and eager to leave, so why were they still here?

“Oh come on, Cap! Don’t be so lame. I won’t even force you to dance. Not much. Do you have any idea how this is going to look if all the Avengers are out and Captain America stays at home like a loser? People will think I took your place as the boss. Do you want that? Huh?”

Crossing his arms in front of his chest Steve shrugged, showing a little smile. “I’m perfectly sure I can deal with that. You guys still want to go out or are you going to watch some TV with me?”

“Hell no! We’re already out of here!”

With a little sigh of relief Steve watched them all getting into the elevator and finally he was alone. Checking his watch Steve figured that it was still a little bit early. Steve would have a glass of wine while waiting. Walking into a kitchen Steve was humming a soft tune and enjoyed the sudden silence in the penthouse. That rarely happened. Everybody out and Steve still here. Normally he was always the first one to leave for a mission and the last to come back. Getting a bottle of white wine from Tony’s stock Steve poured himself a glass and walked back into the living room. He would turn the TV on and…

Maybe later. Steve wasn’t alone anymore.

“Good evening, Captain Rogers.”

There, between the couch and the television was Loki. Appeared out of thin air, in the middle of the living room of the Avengers.

Casually putting his glass down Steve looked at the Asgardian. “You are early.”

“I can leave…”

“Don’t be silly.” Smiling softly Steve walked up the last two steps to Loki and loosely wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist. “It’s so good to see you.”

Loki mirrored his smile, his arms going around Steve’s shoulders. “I must admit I half expected being shot as soon as I came here.”

Frowning Steve pulled him a bit closer. “What? I told you nobody would be here tonight.”

“I know, but I never get invited over and they usually have their ways to ruin our meetings.” Loki had that scowl on his face which Steve didn’t like. He thought it distorted Loki’s beautiful features and he smiled too rarely anyway.

“They don’t do that on purpose. Anyway… nobody is here. We have the penthouse to ourselves. I did invite you over, didn’t I?” Giving Loki his sweetest smile Steve kissed him gently and he felt those lips forming a rare smile. “Mind sharing that glass with me?”

Picking it back up Steve handed Loki the glass who took a sip while Steve was watching him up and down. Sometimes he wondered what the others would say if they could see Loki like this. They were only used to Loki in his dark armour, throwing beams of magic and curses at them. The first time Steve had seen him in normal clothes it had been weird, but now he definitely preferred them to the Asgardian look. Also Steve liked the fact that only he knew Loki like this. It made it so much more personal. Moreover Loki was looking gorgeous in these grey jeans, a green cardigan and a black T-shirt underneath. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail and Steve still had trouble believing that he was his. “You look beautiful…”

A slight glimmer appeared in Loki’s eyes. “You still can’t lie… I can tell what I look like…”

Taking Loki’s hand Steve pulled him along and made him sit down on the couch. “You look a bit tired, but that’s all.”

“I spent the last two days being chased across the Nine Realms. So yes, I am a bit tired.”

Steve wasn’t worried, he knew Loki was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but something else about this story bugged him. “What did you steal this time?”

Cocking his head Loki put on his grin that reminded Steve to never forget which side Loki was on. “Just a minor magical item. Its former owner didn’t know what to do with it anyway.”

“But you stole it…” Steve couldn’t keep the reproach out of his voice and Loki only laughed amusedly. “That’s what I do. The last time I was here I stole some tools from the Man of Iron.”

Steve bit his lip, because he didn’t want to talk about such things when he finally had a moment alone with Loki. “I missed you…”

Playfully Loki instantly slid a little bit closer. “You did? How badly?”

“Way too much as usual… would it kill you to tell me that you missed me too?”

Loki pretended to think before he leaned in and murmured against Steve’s ear. “I might have thought one for two times about sneaking into your bedroom. One time I might have done it… and you weren’t there.”

“Oh… sorry. I was on a mission in Russia during a couple of days…”

“If you are sorry, we are you still smiling?”

Steve couldn’t help it. To know that Loki wanted to see him so bad that he risked coming here when all the other Avengers had been here. “I’m just glad that you’re here… come here.” Loki let himself be willingly pulled into Steve’s embrace and opened up to the languid kiss. It was lovely, Steve couldn’t believe that it had almost been two weeks since he had last kissed Loki. His boyfriend opened up beneath him, lazily returning the kiss and Steve couldn’t resist pulling him partly into his lap. “Tell me what you’ve been up to…”

“But leave out the gruesome details as usual?”

“Exactly…” Steve nuzzled Loki’s neck, taking in his scent and enjoying his presence. It felt so nice to have him close, relaxing with him.

Humming softly Loki shrugged. “Like I said… I took an item that belonged to someone else without asking and I don’t intent to give it back. I have to admit though that I didn’t expect the previous owner to chase me across the Nine Worlds. I had to hide between the fires of Muspelheim for two days and I got burned badly. It has healed by now and they’ve lost me for quite a while now. That’s about it. I’m tired… so I’m going to boss you around for the rest of the night.”

“Like you always do.”

“Like I always do…” Loki grinned and Steve shook his head smiling. “You want something to eat? Or just lean back and watch some TV?”

“Sounds good…” Loki nodded, doing just that without getting off Steve. Happily Steve slid his arms around Loki’s waist and kissed his neck. For a while none of them said anything they just watched whatever movie was on and Steve enjoyed their closeness and the warmth that was radiating from Loki’s body. Trailing his nose along Loki’s neck Steve closed his eyes, wishing he could always feel as content as in this moment.

“You are not paying any attention…” Loki was teasing him and Steve chuckled in response. “Not to the movie, no…”

Turning his head Loki covered Steve’s mouth with his own and the kiss was different now. Steve felt his fingers tingling, the need surging inside of him. Slowly his fingers were sliding to the buttons of Loki’s cardigan, opening them while Loki slid his hands beneath Steve’s T-shirt. Ever since their first kiss Steve had thought that Loki’s scent was intoxicating. It was so easy to forget everything else around them when…

“… not letting this go! Thrown out of a club! My reputation is ruined!”

Suddenly Steve was touching thin air. Loki had jumped off him, his casual clothes vanishing, being replaced by his armour and he was carrying his new sceptre in his hand. There was even too little time to utter a confused “What?”, because then Steve already heard the footsteps and the whining.

“Seriously how stupid do you have to be to…” Tony stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes nearly popping out and Steve was instantly on his feet. “… Security breach! Thor, your little brother wants to have his ass kicked!”

Closing his eyes Steve cursed under his breath while Loki was snarling. The cute, relaxed guy from a second ago now completely gone. “How lucky you are, Captain. Back up has arrived.”

“Oh, you can be sure about that!” An arrow was fired at Loki who responded with throwing an energy beam and Steve’s date was officially over. That wasn’t fair…

 *** 

After helping cleaning up the trashed living room and making sure that nobody was hurt Steve quickly excused himself and headed for his bedroom. He couldn’t shake off this feeling of worry and he actually wanted to run, but then everybody would wonder what was going on with him and Steve clearly didn’t need any more attention. If Loki wasn’t waiting for him in his room Steve would spend the rest of the night going crazy. Steve had seen him getting hit before disappearing.

Stopping in front of his door Steve could a deep breath and prayed that Loki was in there. Ripping it open Steve stormed inside and let out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god!”

Loki didn’t share his happiness, merely narrowed his eyes at Steve. Sitting on the bed Loki had settled again for the cardigan, which was rather odd, seeing the arrow sticking out his arm. “Mind helping me with this?”

“Yeah, of course…” Steve quickly closed the door behind him and joined Loki, taking a look at the arrow. It had entered right above his elbow and had gone through the entire arm. “God, I am so sorry… they got thrown out of the club, they weren’t supposed to be back so soon…”

“Steve, you can apologize later… I would really like to get rid of this arrow.”

Nodding Steve took a breath and inwardly thanked Clint for having him shown how to pull these arrows out. He was also cursing him for shooting them at his boyfriend, but that was an entirely different problem.

Loki bit down on his lower lip while Steve broke off the top of the arrow to be able to pull it out. After shedding the cardigan Steve got his first aid kit to patch up Loki’s wound although it would have healed by the morning. “I am sorry… this shouldn’t have happened… they think now that you were here to steal something. Probably something from the lab… I guess you’re going to be the focus for the next couple of weeks. Like I said… I am so sorry…”

Sighing loudly Loki let his eyes run over the new bandage and shrugged. “Not the first time one of them actually hit me with something they threw at me.”

“I know, but… it sucks. It was supposed to be our date. We don’t get many of those anyway… perhaps I should still try to figure out a way to tell them…”

In response Loki only snorted. “Good luck. They will accuse you of being under some spell and if not, they will try to get me to join your little club and there is absolutely nothing I am less interested in.”

Everything single time Steve heard this argument it frustrated him, but Loki was too strong willed and determined to be talked into anything. It was one of the reasons Steve was so in love with him. Without any spells involved.

“I should get going… next time you come to my place.” Loki was moving to get up and Steve made the quick decision that this wasn’t going to happen tonight. Snaking one arm around Loki’s waist Steve held him back. “Wait… everybody else went to bed, it’s fine. You said you were tired and since then you had to fight several Avengers. Stay here… You get to relax and a massage. How does that sound?”

“Like a very uncreative idea to get me to take my clothes off.”

“You are horrible.”

“And tired… so I’m going to take you up on your offer.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile and pecked Loki on the lips. “Great… take the shirt off and lie down.” When Loki quirked an eyebrow Steve smirked at him and stole another kiss. “Please.”

Seemingly content now Loki stripped off his black T-shirt and put it away next to the cardigan. Steve let his eyes run over the smooth chest until Loki lay down on his front. Instantly Steve’s mood turned a bit sour when he spotted the long, but faded scar on Loki’s back. Softly running his fingers long the hardened tissue Steve whispered “Where did you get this?”

Loki’s initial response was a sigh. “Maybe I haven’t just been chased around the Nine Worlds. They also threw some things at me… It’s nothing. It has already healed. Tomorrow it’ll be gone.”

Steve knew that this was true, but he also knew that the wound had had to be severe or it would have been gone by know. Loki liked to keep these kinds of details to himself. They’ve had this talk numerous times before, Steve trying to get Loki to tell him everything and Loki keeping injuries to himself. Well, he had taken his shirt off, that was already something. Steve rewarded him by not insisting on a conversation, instead he leaned down and pressed soft kisses onto the scar tissue. He could hear Loki sigh pleasantly beneath him and Steve smiled to himself. Yes, he really had missed him.

“We need to get you a phone…” Straddling Loki’s hips Steve let his hands run up his lean back to his shoulders. The words sounded casual while Steve started to work the tension out off his muscles.

“Hmm… why would I need such a stupid Midgardian device?”

The sound of Loki’s voice made Steve smile, he was clearly enjoying his touches and trying to relax. Steve continued to massage his shoulders, then letting his fingers run along Loki’s spine, placing a kiss between his shoulder blades. “Well, I would be able to call you at the end of the day and I could ask you how you are doing… then I wouldn’t have to worry that you had to hide from a dragon…”

“That only happened one time.”

“Yeah and since that day I’m wondering which mystical creature is trying to kill you today.”

“Try. None made it or is going to make it.”

Steve swallowed a frustrated sigh and changed his strategy. Resting his hands on Loki’s sides Steve brushed his lips over the small of Loki’s back. Working his way upwards Steve left his own mark on Loki’s back. One he definitely preferred to scars. “Whatever you are doing… you are always doing it alone… I worry that you might get hurt and nobody’s there to help you…”

He heard Loki taking a breath to give an answer, so Steve quickly bit him softly in the shoulder. Loki’s breath got caught and Steve licked over the small bite mark, kissing it.

“I don’t need help…”

“I know, but I’m still worried…” Steve punctuated every word with a little kiss and he felt Loki moving towards him. “Then you should come with me the next time…”

Not quite what Steve had had in mind. Pressing his face against Loki’s back Steve trailed his fingers along his sides. “How about you don’t leave instantly again and stay with here for a bit…”

To give him something to think about Steve softly kissed his neck and slid his hand around his waist undoing Loki’s jeans. Again Steve heard Loki taking a deep breath, but he didn’t give any other reaction. Steve continued bestowing little kisses on Loki’s back until he got off him and slowly worked Loki’s jeans past his hips. To see enough of this pure, white skin was something Steve couldn’t even imagine. Greedily Steve took in the sight and ran his fingers down that perfect back.

“I might… think about it…”

Steve smiled to himself, then gently turned Loki on his back. Wide green eyes were staring up at him and Steve still had trouble believing that this was their natural colour. They were so intense, so perfect and Steve wanted to drown in them. When he leaned in for the kiss Loki immediately kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Steve and pulling him on top of him.

Grabbing Loki’s wrists Steve pulled them above his head and held them there while deepening the kiss. Against his expectations Loki didn’t fight his grip in the least, instead he wrapped these long legs around Steve’s hips. They kissed like that for several minutes until Loki obviously had enough of waiting and rubbed his hips against Steve, coaxing a moan from him.

“We are you always so impatient?” Chuckling in amusement Steve pecked him on the lips and gently brushed the back of his hand over Loki’s cheek.

“Maybe…” Loki tilted his face up into Steve’s touch. “… I did indeed miss you…”

Steve answered with a kiss, knowing that Loki would appreciate it more than words. Though since his lover was impatient Steve let go of his lips and focused his attention on Loki’s chest. Relishing the taste of Loki’s skin Steve licked at it and…

“Steve! Wake up, old man!”

Sitting up straight Steve flung his head around to see that the door was luckily still closed, but that didn’t stop Tony from knocking on it. Swallowing his frustration Steve run a hand through his hair and went through his options. Just pretending to be asleep or…

“I came up with a device to track down, Loki! We gotta try it out!”

Steve opened his mouth to tell Loki to stay quiet, but it was already too late. Instead of looking at that gorgeous body in front of him Steve was only staring at the blanket. “What…”

Loki was already standing next to the bed, dressed in his cardigan and his jeans and there were no words to express Steve’s hatred for this terrible habit. “Loki, you can’t just leave…”

“We tried. I showed some goodwill, but the next time we get interrupted I will kill the one responsible for it.” Loki said these words without any humour or fun and Steve had to swallow softly. “Then maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea if you left… just to be sure.”

Nodding Loki leaned down and brushed his lips over Steve’s who sighed softly.

“Next time you come to my place…”

Then he was gone, vanished into thin air and Steve lay down on the bed. Yes, he had always known that dating a super villain would somehow end up in trouble, but in all honesty Steve had been worrying about Loki trying to take over the world or killing some of his friends. None of that had ever happened, but he and Loki barely found the time… or the place to see each other.

“Steve! What are you doing inside there?!” Tony kept knocking at his door and Steve got up from the bed, for the first time really feeling like an old, grumpy man.

 ***

Five hours later, in the early morning, Tony finally accepted that his new invention wasn’t able to track down Loki after all. Of course Tony’s mood was ruined and Steve just wanted to slip beneath his blanket and get some sleep.

Steve felt a slight sting of disappointment when he got back into his room and it was indeed empty. Naturally Loki wouldn’t be here anymore, but sometimes Steve just liked to hope. Sitting down on the edge of his bed Steve took off his boots when his eyes spotted something that made him think that Loki hadn’t left without a trace. There was something between the blanket and the cushion. Frowning Steve reached for it, realising it was some kind of jar, made of glass. Steve couldn’t help but gasp.

It was beautiful.

There was no logical explanation for this, but the jar seemed to be filled with fire. Smouldering, bright, red flames that seemed hypnotizing. The glass was cold though and Steve was mesmerized by know marvellous it was. Loki had somehow captured fire and left it here for him?

Smiling softly Steve carefully placed the jar on the nightstand. It looked lovely, illuminating the room and although it didn’t seem to spread any heat, Steve felt strangely warm inside. Yes, probably Loki had got these flames while being on the run for stealing whatever object… but that didn’t matter. Steve thought it was a beautiful present. The flames were so unnatural red, Steve couldn’t stop looking at them. It was so typical Loki. Offering him something without leaving a note of explanation Now Steve had to worry about somebody seeing it… tomorrow eventually.

For now it was just gorgeous.

 ***

Steve didn’t hear from Loki in over a week until one lazy afternoon with all the Avengers at home. There was a knock at the door and as always it was Steve who went to get it. A young agent was standing in front of him, wearing a smile on his lips and a huge mail bag in his hands.

“Hello, can I help you?”

“Captain Rogers, Director Fury sent me. He is sick of receiving all the mail the people send to you to express their gratitude and admiration. He wants me to tell you to take care of it yourself and I have all the mail with me, because he wanted it out of his office.”

Steve could only blink in confusion. “Come again?”

“You’ve got fan mail!” Clint showed up out of nowhere and patted his shoulder before turning to the agent. “Hey, where is my fan mail?”

“I’m sorry, but Director Fury only talked about Captain Rogers.” Smiling the agent handed Steve the bag and Steve had to admit that it was incredibly heavy. Had this guy really handed it to him with one hand?

“Wait, wait, wait. Are you trying to tell me that there is no Hawkeye fan mail?”

The agent with suspiciously green eyes kept smiling and Steve felt a slight shiver running down his spine. “Not that I know of… but there are three other bags still waiting downstairs for Captain Rogers.”

“Yeah, you know what. Fuck you…” Clint rolled his eyes and waltzed off while Steve was still staring at the… agent?

“You should take a look at it, Captain. The people have a lot to tell you…” That was it. Turning around the agent left and Steve looked after him, still not sure what was going on. Slowly walking into the living room Steve found out that Clint had already delivered the message and Tony ripped the mail bag from Steve’s hands. “Holy shit, that’s heavy! Come on, everybody! We’re going to read Cap’s dirty, filthy fan mail!”

“Nobody is sending me filthy fan mail!”

“Who thinks that most of this mail is just a collection of very filthy fantasies about how and when these women want to screw Cap?”

Steve almost felt like being sick when every single person in the room raised their hand and Tony smirked triumphantly. “Ha!”

Unceremoniously Tony turned the back around and a flood of white letters instantly covered the floor. Without asking him everybody grabbed a few letters and all Steve could do was watch.

“Aww, this is so cute. This little girl wants to tell you she loves you very much, but she loves her daddy a little bit more.” Wanda smiled sweetly and Tony rolled his eyes. “Boring…”

“Here. They call Cap an inspiration and want to thank him for changing their lives…”

“Come on, where is the filthy stuff!?”

Steve wasn’t listening to any of their comments anymore, he had spotted among all that white envelopes a single green one. Sometimes Loki just hated to be subtle. Hopefully casually Steve grabbed it.

“Well, here’s a teen who thanks Cap for saving her entire school. She writes ‘P.S. – you are so hot’.”

“Yap, we’re slowly getting there.”

Still ignoring them Steve opened the letter and read the few single lines Loki had written in his perfect, beautiful handwriting.

_You are not seriously expecting me to carry these bags alone?_

“Uhm… there are still other bags waiting… I gotta get them…” Sometimes it was really helpful when nobody was listening to him, they all seemed too engrossed in the letters. Maybe a little bit too fast Steve left the penthouse, slipped into the elevator and pressed the button for the main floor. Unfortunately the elevator stopped just a few floors lower and Steve let out an impatient sigh. Someday he had to ask Tony how many people were actually working in the tower.

Just a fleeting thought that quickly disappeared from his mind when the doors opened and the so called agent walked in again. Still smiling. “Captain.”

In all honesty Steve didn’t know what to say, but he solved that problem rather easily when the doors closed again and they were alone. There was this glimmer in these green eyes and Steve knew what was going on. He hadn’t seen him in a week and he had missed him terribly. Grabbing Loki’s shoulders Steve pushed him up against the wall and covered his mouth with his own. Steve had never kissed Loki before when he had been wearing another skin and he was incredibly relieved to find out that his lips felt exactly the same. Also they formed that perfect little smile like they always did when Steve kissed him. Two arms slid around Steve’s waist, tugging him closer and Loki responded so eagerly to the kiss.

This was a stupid idea. They were making out in the elevator, the Avengers only a few levels above them. Incredibly stupid idea, but Loki hadn’t shown himself in over a week and Steve had been worried… also Loki’s body lined up so perfectly with his and his mouth tasted sweet…

Steve could take a minute of being happy to see his secret boyfriend before he would be all sensible and sane again. Just your average 60 seconds of kissing… then they could talk about it.

“Now Captain… what would your fans say?” There was this grin, Steve knew it all too well, but it was the wrong face. “Please tell me you made this up. This is not some agent I’m going to run into all the time now… is it?”

Again, that mischievous glimmer in his face, but Steve sighed in relief when that unfamiliar face faded away in green light. Finally there was Loki looking at him, tilting his head and his smile was a challenge. “Better?”

“Very…”

The smile transformed into a grin and Loki fisted his hand in Steve’s shirt, pulling him closer into another kiss. Still a stupid idea, even worse now that he wasn’t kissing some unknown agent, but Loki. Everything about this was messy, needy and way too rushed, but Loki always made it that Steve didn’t care. Especially when Loki simply wrapped his legs around Steve’s hips, forcing him to lift him up. They ended up like this in the corner of the elevator. Without any shame Loki kissed Steve’s neck, sucking marks into it while Steve finally tried to have a clear thought. “We’re not going to do this in an elevator…”

“Why not?”

“Because if we do… you’ll instantly disappear again and I won’t see you for another two weeks… also everybody is up there… and I haven’t seen you in a week. Where were you? What did you do? Why are you only showing up now when everybody’s home?”

“So many questions…” Loki clicked his tongue, but after another dark glare from Steve he started talking. With that beautiful smirk on his lips. “I’m the trickster… I like sneaking around and hiding in plain sight. And…” Tilting his head Loki brushed his lips over Steve’s ear, causing a shiver running down his spine. “I love to see you squirm and blush before you do what I want anyway…”

Steve was the last one to deny that Loki had more than enough influence on him, but he wasn’t always dancing to his tune. He also had his ways to make Loki do his bidding, although the Asgardian would never admit that. Sighing in delight when Loki’s mouth continued to travel down his neck Steve was fighting with himself to keep his eyes open and to not give into Loki’s madness.

“Didn’t you miss me while I was gone? After we got interrupted the last time?” Loki could do this thing with his voice, turning every word into silk that wrapped itself around Steve’s mind. Combined with a sweet mouth on his neck and Loki’s agile fingers that were undoing the buttons of his shirt… Steve was forfeit. In the back of his mind was this little voice that told him that Loki shouldn’t even joke about such a thing.

“Of course, I missed you… I always do…”

Hands slid underneath the garment of Steve’s shirt and Loki kissed him leisurely. “Why don’t you show me…?”

One day Loki would be Steve’s downfall and in moments like this Steve didn’t think that he minded. Capturing Loki’s mouth in a new kiss Steve pushed him harder against the wall, so he had better leverage and could use his hands. Loki was smirking into the kiss, his fingers had now gotten rid of any restraint, pretty much ripping Steve’s shirt open. Needing a little bit of control back Steve gently bit Loki’s lips, a little trick that always caught Loki off guard. Indeed Loki gasped and Steve slid his hand over his jeans to…

Out of a sudden the alarm went off and Steve flinched so hard that he almost dropped Loki who growled under his breath. Steve shouldn’t be surprised, Loki showed up out of nowhere and wanted to seduce him, of course they were going to get caught.

“Loki, we…”

And Steve was suddenly standing alone in the corner, the legs around his waist gone, the lips on his own disappeared. Steve hated it when he did this. A hand touched his shoulder and Steve instantly turned around. Loki was hidden under the illusion of the agent and Steve hated that too.

“9 o’clock. My place… any more waiting and I’m going to lose my mind and that would be bad for your entire world…” Once again a hot mouth was pressed on Steve’s and then Loki was gone. The third thing Steve hated.

Now he had to get back up to the penthouse and pray that nobody watched the video feed from the elevator. And explain the already forming marks on his neck. This was never going to work out.

Except when Steve stepped out of the elevator and realised that the alarm hadn’t been activated because of Loki, but because of half an army of flying robots.

Steve hated Doom.

 ***

It was after 10 o’clock when Steve finally entered the apartment block Loki was living in. Kind of. Steve’s arm was still hurting and he was walking slowly, still feeling tired and worn out. When he rang the doorbell to Loki’s apartment he was wondering what it would look like this time. Every single time he came here it looked different. Loki liked to change the interior and pretty much everything gave him a new idea. After they had watched the Lord of the Rings the apartment had looked like Rivendell, another time Loki had created images on the wall that made it look like they were somewhere in space, watching galaxies passing by. A medieval castle. A house decorated like in the 40ies when Steve had been feeling blue. Sometimes it was completely weird. With a smile Steve remembered when Loki had turned all the furniture into chocolate. Or the bed into a cloud. After spending his first night here Steve had been sure that being on drugs felt like this.

The door was being opened and Steve knew he was in trouble. No matter how many times Steve saw him like this, he would never get used to Loki in normal clothes. Dark pants, a green sweater and his hair pulled back in a ponytail. He was beautiful… even though he was scowling. “You are late.”

“Sorry, but you must have seen the Doombots.”

Loki dismissed that statement with a nonchalant gesture. “I thought you’d be done with that amateur within five seconds…”

Sighing Steve didn’t decide to not comment on this, instead he leaned forward and brushed his lips over Loki’s. That should be a good apology. A smile appeared indeed on Loki’s face and he stepped aside to let Steve in. To his surprise he noticed that the apartment looked quite normal today. Very European, but definitely a… Midgardian design how Loki liked to call it.

“I didn’t get you into trouble, didn’t I?” Grinning Loki closed the door behind Steve and pointed at his neck, covered by a scarf. Blushing lightly Steve shook his head. “Everybody was too busy during the attack to look at my neck, but… still… you didn’t need to do this on purpose.”

The grin on Loki’s face turned wicked and Steve felt his heartbeat speeding up. Clicking his tongue Loki put his hand on Steve’s chest, pushing him further into the room, towards the couch. “Well… concerning you, my dear Captain… sometimes I can’t help myself…”

Due to a little shove Steve found himself on the couch and Loki wasted no time, immediately sliding into his lap and kissing him. He was rough and impatient and Steve would have loved to go along with it, but as soon as he wrapped his arms around Loki the pain in Steve’s shoulder made itself felt. It was impossible to held back the groan and Loki instantly drew back, his eyes focused on Steve’s face, not missing the slightest sign of pain. “What is it? Are you in pain?”

Hastily Steve shook his head. He knew it was stupid, but he didn’t like to admit that he had suffered an injury. Not in front of Loki. “Just a little souvenir of one of the Doombots. It’s nothing.”

Beautiful green eyes flashed before Steve could do anything about it, Loki sat down next to him, his hands already on Steve’s jacket. “Show me.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Show me!”

Sighing in defeat Steve very slowly pulled off his jacket and Loki could see the bandage disappearing underneath the short sleeve of Steve’s shirt. It was so easy to tell what Loki was going to say. How could the great Captain America get hurt by a mere…

“Excuse me for a second, I need to go and kill a certain sorcerer.” Loki hissed and Steve blinked in confusion before grabbing his hand to stop him from teleporting. “No! Please… We’ve been fighting Doombots half of the day. The last thing I want is you going after them now. It’s… sweet, but I can take of myself. I am here. You are here. So don’t just disappear…”

The expression on Loki’s face showed how displeased he was and Steve added a little “Please.”

Biting his lip Loki mumbled a response. “Fine… take off your shirt.”

“What?”

Impatiently Loki waved his hand and Steve gasped when he suddenly wasn’t wearing his shirt anymore. “Loki!”

“I thought taking it off the traditional way would cause you pain…” With careful and gentle fingers Loki took off the bandage and Steve let him do it, feeling curious. Loki screwed his face up when he saw the inflamed skin and Steve hissed when Loki let his fingers run over it.

“I am sorry… just a second.” Loki’s fingers closed around his shoulder and the initial pain faded quickly away. Instead Steve could feel the skin cool down and he sighed in relief. “That feels good...”

Steve was sure that he saw Loki’s lips forming a smile and suddenly the strain was completely gone. Loki pulled his hand back and Steve rolled his shoulder, staring at Loki with wide eyes. “Did… did you just heal my shoulder?”

“Yes, but don’t start making a habit out of getting hurt…” Loki shrugged his shoulders and Steve thought it was… adorable that he tried to play it down. Reaching out Steve put his hand in Loki’s neck, pulling him close and kissing him softly. “Thank you…”

“I just…”

“Don’t talk…” Steve pressed their lips back together, enjoying Loki’s sweet mouth and the knowledge that they were finally alone. When Loki started responding to the kiss Steve pushed him down on his back, lying on top of him. Two arms were sliding around him and Steve deepened the kiss. Despite Loki’s impatience Steve took his time and he savoured kissing Loki for several minutes, just enjoying having him close. Until Loki growled softly into the kiss and Steve hold back a chuckle. He loved Loki’s sigh though when Steve slide his fingers beneath his sweater. The skin was wonderfully warm and firm, Steve was going to kiss all of it. For now he only caressed it, his fingertips drawing invisible patterns.

“Steve…” A lovely moan escaped Loki’s lips when Steve kissed his throat and just the sound of his name from these lips made his heartbeat speed up. Moving his hands up Steve grabbed the hem of Loki’s sweater to pull it off when Loki suddenly sat up straight. “Oh damn…”

“What is it?”

“A visitor…”

All Steve could do was watch as Loki jumped up to his feet and made some gestures with his hands. The normal clothes disappeared and Loki was wearing his armour. “Sorry…”

“What for? Loki, what are you…” Steve didn’t finish the sentence, because there was nobody here to talk to. His first thought of Loki teleporting away turned out wrong, because Steve was back in the tower, in his own room.

Steve hated it when Loki did that.

“Already back, Captain Rogers?”

“It does look like it, Jarvis…”

“You wish me to remain silent about your… sudden return?”

If Steve didn’t know better he’d say that Jarvis was teasing him. “Yes, as always. Thank you, Jarvis.”

Grumbling softly Steve lay down on his bed and asked himself if there was anybody who had a more complicated relationship than him… Unlikely. He decided to not even wonder why Loki had sent him here. Loki would explain… in about a week or so.

 ***

Merely an hour later Steve woke up from his sleep when somebody slipped beneath his blanket and put an arm around him. Not opening his eyes Steve pulled Loki close, burying his face in his hair. “I’m waiting…”

“I’m sorry… Magneto showed up.”

“You sent me across the whole city.”

“He couldn’t see you.”

“I didn’t have my shirt on…”

A kiss was pressed to his chest. “Exactly… what would that have looked like? Me and a shirtless Captain America on my couch… my reputation would have been ruined.”

That shouldn’t be funny, but Steve was laughing anyway. “Seriously? Our relationship is ruining _your_ reputation?”

“Magneto would tell every single villain in the world and nobody would take me seriously anymore. Loki? No, he isn’t evil, he’s dating Captain America and heals his wounds… Nobody would work with me anymore.”

“You are ridiculous.”

“Hey, I don’t remember you being all eager telling the Avengers about us. Although they’d probably think that I was mind controlling you…”

“Your reputation would go through the roof in the villain community.”

“Exactly…”

Laughing softly Steve brushed his lips over Loki’s temple. “Have you ever considered giving up the bad guy business? It would make so much easier.”

Loki snorted in response. “You ever considered stopping playing with your little group of heroes?”

“Touché…” Finally opening his eyes Steve drowned in these green ones. “Any chance you going to spend the night here?”

“Actually…” Steve didn’t trust the smile on Loki’s lips, probably the smart thing to do. “… I was planning on staying awake half of the night and then sleeping in… can’t do that here, but I know a place where…”

“Oh, shut up and do your teleportation thing…”

Loki reacted with a grin to Steve’s sigh and pretty much wrapped himself around Steve. The kiss was passionate, making Steve’s head swim… or maybe it was Loki’s magic. Unlike the last time it felt like being pulled away by some invisible force without hands so Steve held onto Loki until the strange sensation stopped.

Breaking the kiss Steve did look around and took a shaky breath. They were still lying on a bed, but everything else had been drastically changed. There was no room, no floor, no walls, no ceiling. Just endless dark blue, black depth and countless of bright, beaming spots, radiating with warm light.

“Are those… stars?”

“Most of them…”

It was beautiful, but raised way too many questions about reality and dreams and what Loki could actually do, so Steve concentrated on Loki’s face. He was smiling. Relaxed, without malice. “I don’t even want to know… but we’re not going to be interrupted here?”

“This dimension is… no, highly unlikely…”

That sounded marvellous. Pulling Loki on top of him Steve pecked him on the lips and smiled at him. “So let’s try again, hmm?”

Loki’s eyes started beaming and their lips melted together in a new kiss, ready to get rid of a lot of frustration. Maybe Steve didn’t hate all that teleportation after all.


End file.
